Dude, Where's My Love?!?!?
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Jesse and Chester: A Love Story. ***Warning! Contains Slash (male/male) themes! If you don't like this stuff, don't read it, then!***


Jesse & Chester; Love

Dude, Where's my Love!

I wrote this on impulse, and it won't interfere with my other stories, as this one is totally finished.There isn't anything else to continue.Oh yeah.I'm going to change my picture again.For those who know me, and know the one with Carrot Top sticking out his Tongue, that one shall be replaced by one of him impersonating a Redneck.(Or one of my family members!)

Jesse sighed as he awoke.He had pokemon cards stuck to his face again.He yawned and swung his long legs over the bedside.He heard the t.v. blaring in the living room, which meant that Chester was already up.He didn't bother putting pants on since the twins had already broken up with them to go out with Nelson.At first our guys were pissed, but they forgave him as they remembered that the twins were bitches anyway. He jumped over the edge of the couch and landed on Chester.Chester wondered why the hell he was on the floor and not on the couch watching the chimpanzees running around on the screen."Oh.Good morning, Jesse!"He said to the body sitting on top of his."Mornin' Chester."Jesse said, helping his friend up.The flopped on the couch together.Just then the closet door flung open and a bearded guy came out."Mornin' guys.""Morning Gene."The guys said.He walked over to a rather dead looking fern and proceeded to take a leak a-la Cheech Marin style."See you tomorrow, guys."Gene said going back into hibernation.Jesse looked over at Chester, who was mesmerized by the Chimps on t.v.They must remind him of himself, some may say.Jesse swallowed hard as he realized that his stomach was flip-flopping."I gotta take a crap!"Jesse said, hopping up to the bathroom.

Chester shrugged, glad that Jesse wasn't here.That guy made him happy, and it was more than just a friend.He found 'Little Chester' was far happier with Jesse than with Wilma… or was it Wanda.And when they shared that kiss in the convertible.That turned him on far more than it should have.

Jesse grunted as he finished whacking off in the bathroom.Chester was such a turn-on when he was dazed.Jesse landing on top of him didn't help things much.He pulled his underwear back up and stepped out to find Chester waiting there.He was whining and had his hands between his legs."Jess!C'mon!I gotta go!"He whined.Jesse stepped out of his way and Chester made a dash for it.He relieved himself and then washed his hands and came back out.Jesse was dressed in his adidas pants and tank top, and Chester was still in his underwear."I'd better get dressed!"He said, walking down the hall and into the shared bedroom.He flopped on his bed, with a Britteny Spears bedspread; In fact, half of his room was covered with Britteny Spears or Christina Agilara (Not Andy Dick's lovely Daphne…) In truth, Jesse and Chester hated the singers' songs, but worshipped them for their bodies.

Chester picked out a pair of jeans, that were a bit torn, but looked all right, and chose his, and Jesse's, favorite Grand Theft Audio t-shirt.He put on a cocky grin and strolled out of his room to the kitchen.Jesse was sitting there and he was serving up the lifetime supply of pudding they'd received.Chester frowned.He loved pudding, but, man did it get old after a while!He picked out a spoon and began to eat some chocolate pudding.Jesse did the same and they ate in silence."This sucks, dude!"Jesse said, causing some pudding to drop down his face."Uh, Jess, you have pudding on your face…"Chester said."Where, dude?"He asked.Chester motioned to the left side of his chin.Trouble is, Jesse misinterpreted and wiped the wrong side.Chester shook his head."No, Jesse!Here!"He motioned.Jesse did it again.Chester sighed."Here, lemme get it."He said, gently wiping the pudding off of Jesse's face.Their heartbeats increased, but neither suspected a thing.Jesse looked up."Thanks, dude."He said."Dude, No Problem."Chester said.They finished their breakfast and decided to make a break for the Chinese Place again.They decided to take Chester's new car, which was an old Grand Prix.They drove into the Chinese place, remembering that they had a lifetime ban after Jesse destroyed the speaker."Aww, Jess!I'm hungry!"He whined._Oh, I have something to feed you, alright…_Jesse thought from the passenger seat.He put his hands in his lap to hide the growth there._Dammit!Now he's gonna know!_Jesse whined in his head."Chester!Let's go to Big Wally's!"Jesse said.Chester happily agreed on going to the 50's style Burger Stand.It was a regular chain restaurant, and the inside was decorated with 50's pictures of Elvis, Buddy Holly, Motorcycles, and of Course, all those kick-ass hotrods."Hey!Didn't we just eat?"Chester asked."So?"Jesse asked.Chester shrugged and sat down at a table.He almost fell off the stool when he saw Jesse come back out of the bathroom, with a daze.Chester knew what he'd been doing in the bathroom, and now he had to go in and do the same.But then Jesse would get suspicious.He decided that he could keep it down for the time being.They ordered their burgers and looked at each other."So…"Jesse began."So…"Chester replied.Chester removed his head from his hand and dropped his hand.It landed on top of Jesse's.Chester gasped and yanked it away."Sorry, dude!"He said."Dude!It's okay!Really.""Sweet!"Chester said.They got their burgers and then chowed down like typical single bachelor men.

Later, the two of them left and Chester drove to the beach.There was a small, secluded hill there, with lots of trees, and a nice view of the Ocean and he pulled a large blanket out of the trunk.They spread it out and sat down together."So, you come here a lot?"Jesse asked, brushing the hair out of his face.Chester nodded."Yeah.I come here to think a lot.""What do you think about?"Jesse asked him, softly."My life, and how it's going nowhere."Chester said.Jesse looked hurt."You've got a lot going for you, man!"Jesse said."Yeah, like what?"Chester asked."Well, you have friends, a house, a car, people who love you!"Jesse started."No one really loves me, though."Chester said.Jesse lay his head closer to Chester's."That's not true.I do."Jesse said.Chester looked up."You?Yeah, but just as a friend."He said, sorrowfully.Jesse took a deep breath."No.I love you, Chester.With all of my heart, soul, mind, body, everything.I love you."Jesse said, hoping his friend wouldn't get mad.Chester sat up and looked at Jesse, who looked down."If you don't feel the same, dude, don't worry about it…"Jesse said, feeling totally ashamed of himself.Chester leaped forward and tackled Jesse happily.He ended up lying on top of Jesse."And I, Love you, Jesse."He said, nuzzling Jesse's neck.Jesse sighed happily.He grabbed Chester's face and moved him to look into his eyes.They looked at each other before gently moving in and slowly touching lips.Each of them hesitated before warmly returning the embrace.They smiled as the kiss ended.Chester lay his head on Jesse's shoulder.At last, he was loved.

The End!

For 'My Soulmate'…She knows who she is…

P.S.Ashton is hotter!


End file.
